films_tv_shows_and_wildlifefandomcom-20200216-history
House Fancy
House Fancy is the first episode of the sixth season and the one hundred and ninty-seventh episode of the series. In this episode, Squidward's fancy home needs some sprucing up for a television show. Plot Squidward was about to watch House Fancy, a program showcasing fancy homes, and as host Nicholas Withers introduces the episode's first guest, Squidward gets a phone call from Squilliam revealing that the guest is none other than himself. Squidward watches in anger as Squilliam shows off the various features of his house, which is several stories high, and includes an elevator with a built-in hot tub, decorated toilets with gold toilet paper holders, a garden on the rooftop, and a 160 foot sculpture of his unibrow made of gilded doorknobs. In a fit of blind jealousy, Squidward calls Nicholas and tells him that he has a much fancier home than Squilliam. Squidward realizes what he has just done and desperately tries to make his house fancier, but with no success. SpongeBob appears and offers to help him, with disastrous results (one of them involving Squidward's toenail being ripped out from moving a sofa). Soon, Squidward hears the doorbell ring, and tells SpongeBob to clean up the mess with a vacuum. However, he ends up sucking up everything in the house, causing the vacuum to explode and destroying the house. However, when Nicholas Whithers sees Squidward's destroyed house, he views it as a work of abstract art, and proclaims that his house is better than Squilliam's. The end leads to Squilliam crying because he has lost and Squidward happy with the help of SpongeBob. Characters *SpongeBob SquarePants *Patrick Star *Squidward Tentacles *Squilliam Fancyson *Toilet *Nicholas Withers (debut) '' Locations Notes *On the infamous toenail scene, lots of people have criticized it to be removed and be a deleted scene. *When SpongeBob rips Squidward's toenail out of his foot with the couch, a small amount of blood is shown. This is one of the few times blood appears. *This episode marks the third appearance of Squilliam since "Band Geeks" and "Squilliam Returns." He will appear again in "Keep Bikini Bottom Beautiful." *This is the second time Squidward wins against Squilliam at the end of the episode. The first was in ''Band Geeks (Squilliam's debut). Squidward almost won against Squilliam in Squilliam Returns. *Squidward said to SpongeBob that he would call the cops "again" if SpongeBob didn't go away. This could possibly represent "Fiasco!" in which Squidward called them on SpongeBob for making a lot of noise. However, they then arrest Squidward for no reason. In this episode, Squidward probably got out of jail as the police realized that he didn't do anything. *Squilliam cries after Nick claims Squidward's house is far fancier than Squilliam's house, and the sound of his crying sounds like Waluigi's from the Mario series. *Twice, Squilliam's phone rings while Nicholas Withers is talking. This action resembles it, when on TV, people use "bad words" and they censor them. *Nicholas will appear again in the episode "Patrick-Man!." *In "To SquarePants or Not to SquarePants," Squidward was seen reading a House Fancy magazine. He also reads one in "The Inside Job." *Originally, Nick was supposed to hate Squidward's house, and still love Squilliams. However, if this had actually gone through, this episode would've had no point. *This episode, along with "Krabby Road," air less often in the Netherlands. *This episode aired on Nickelodeon with Krabby Road in March 2008. On TV.com, this episode aired in June 2008. *This is the first time Squilliam's house is shown. *For many individuals, Squidward losing his toenail has become one of the most gruesome scenes in the show, thus making this episode infamous. The same occurrence goes along with "The Splinter." Cultural References *Alton Brown, who voices Nicholas Withers in this episode, hosts the shows Good Eats and Iron Chef America on Food Network. *When Squidward watches House Fancy, the opening scene is a parody of Clean House. *The show House Fancy is a parody of HGTV's House Hunters. Errors *In the elevator, the right image of Squilliam doesn't have a unibrow. *Whenever Squilliam's last name is shown throughout the episode, it was spelled as "Fancy son". *The paint was all over the couch when Squidward's couch was whole. However, when the couch was split in half some of the paint disappeared. *After Squidward's house was destroyed by the vacuum, for a split second you can see nothing at the house, not even SpongeBob and Squidward before the House Fancy logo comes up. However, when Nicholas Withers and Squilliam get to Squidward's house, everything is back at the house again. *Squidward says that there's a stain on the rug, but the stain was actually on the floor. *Squidward could've easily cleaned up the stain in 2 hours. *Squilliam displays his "rooftop garden", but his house was initially shown to have a tower instead of a flat roof. *When Patrick goes to Squidward's toilet, he has nothing, but when he came out from the toilet, he was holding a newspaper. It's possible that Squidward keeps a newspaper in his bathroom. *In the ending scene where Nicholas Withers visits Squidward's house, SpongeBob's house was missing. *Squidward set his tea cup down to answer the phone. When he was shocked to learn that Squiliam was on House Fancy, he suddenly had the cup, and dropped it on the floor. *Squidward said "I haven't even got time to wash my hair." when he doesn't even have hair. US Home Video Releases *Spongicus *Season 6 Volume 1 *Complete 6th Season Transcript *''starts at Squidward's house. Squidward is humming the "House Fancy" theme song while doing these activities. Squidward places some tea on a table, then gets a stack of cookies, then picks up the remote, then fluffs both of his pillows, then sits down and turns on the TV. A square and a triangle are moving around, Squidward sips his tea, then the shapes turn into a house. A bird flies on the house, and a sound bubble comes out of his mouth that says "House Fancy". A rainbow and a chimney appear on the house, then the scene opens like a door, revealing Nicholas Whithers'' *'Nick:' Hello, and welcome one and all, to a super special episode of House Fancy. I'm your host, Nicholas Whithers. Whithers" appears on the screen Our first, very special guest on today's show will be none other than... phone rings *'Squidward:' Oh. walks up to the phone. Then says hello's Hello. Hello. up the phone, and says it in a sweet voice Hellooo! *'Squilliam:' Hellooo! *'Squidward:' gasps This isn't Squilliam Fancyson, my life long rival who I met in high school band class, is it? *'Squilliam:' The same. You wouldn't happen to be watching House Fancy, would you? *'Squidward:' I was, until you called. *'Squilliam:' Well Squiddy, I enjoy our chat, but my catered lunch awaits. And you know how hard being fabulous is on an empty stomach! laughs *'Squidward:' Wait, why did you ask me if I was watching House Fancy? *'Nick:' through phone Sorry Squilliam, but we've gotta get back to the show. *'Squidward:' Who's that talking in the background? *'Squilliam:' Oh I'm dreadfully sorry, Nicki dear. Well, toodle loo Squidward. revealed that he was on the program Enjoy the program. *'Nick:' Okay folks, we'll be right back after these important messages. drops his tea cup. Scene then cuts to Nick and Squilliam Welcome back to House Fancy. I'm Nicholas Whithers, and here next to me is Squilliam Fancyson. *'Squilliam:' Hello, peasants. is angry *'Nick:' Let me start, with saying what a lovely facade you have, Mr. Fancyson. *'Squilliam:' Why thank you, Nick. *'Nick:' And your house doesn't look too bad either. laugh *'Squilliam:' Oh, Nicky. *'Nick:' Camera crew, can we get a shot of Squilliam Fancyson's fabulous house, please? out, revealing that it looks like Squidward's house *'Squidward:' Hey, that's no better than my house! up, revealing that it is much larger than Squidward's house. cuts to the inside of his house *'Squilliam:' I bid you welcome, to my foyer. *'Nick:' It's simply glorious! *'Squidward:' mocking It's simply glorious! *'Squilliam:' It certainly is, Nicky. *'Nick:' It's like I've died and gone to fancy heaven! cuts to the opening background. The bird's head gets replaces the "O", then cuts back to Squilliam's house Is that what I think it is? *'Squilliam:' It sure is! It's a gilded door knob. *'Nick:' Absolutely magical! *'Squilliam:' Absolutely imported. *'Nick:' May I? *'Squilliam:' Of course. turns it *'Nick:' Ohhh... Lovely. *'Squilliam:' Isn't it? *'Nick:' Well, I have to say Squilliam, and I think that I'm speaking for all of our viewers out there when I say this. You, are truly a fancy man. *'Squilliam:' Well, of all this gushing perfectly deserved. is angry And now, I'd like to present to you my most favorite room, in the house opens the door, revealing the bathroom It's all custom. Ah, look at this, it's my jewel-encrusted toilet paper holder. *'Nick:' Such class! is even more angry, then some houses turn into the title, then cuts to Nick and Squilliam *'Squilliam:' Come, let me show you the roof! *'Nick:' An elevator? *'Squilliam:' Watch your step. opens the elevator, then they step inside, and press the button that says "Roof" This may take a while. Just sit back and relax. fills some of the elevator *'Nick:' What the!? A whirl pool bath elevator? *'Squilliam:' I brought some soap. out soap. They then get to the roof All ashore. Welcome, to my roof top garden! Romantic grotto, sparkling berry mineral soda waterfall, and my personal favorite, a 134-foot-long sculpture of my unibrow! *'Nick:' It's huge, and... lifelike! *'Squilliam:' If you look closely, you'll notice that it's made entirely out of gilded door knobs. in on the sculpture *'Nick:' You have the fanciest... rings *'Squilliam:' What? *'Nick:' You have the fanciest... rings again *'Squilliam:' I have the fanciest ring? again *'Nick:' No, you're phone is ringing. *'Squilliam:' Oh. up to phone, and picks it up Hello? Oh yeah, hang on. to Nick It's for you. *'Nick:' Hello. Hello. on phone Hello. back to Squidward *'Squidward:' Hello, my name is Squidward Tentacles, and my house is far fancier than that slob Squilliam's! *'Nick:' Really? *'Squidward:' Really! *'Nick:' Okay, we'll be at your house in two hours with a camera crew. up *'Squidward:' shocked Two hours? But I haven't even got time to wash my hair. screams There's a stain on the rug! I'll just use this chair to hide it. There we go. Now I'll just... again There's a hideous hole in the wall! I'll just use this painting to cover it up. Perfect. again, because there is a faded spot where the painting was Oh no! at the time I'll never get this place in shape in time! SpongeBob in the window, who quickly disappears. Squidward runs to the window SpongeBob! How long have you been spying on me? *'SpongeBob:' Umm... What day is it? *'Squidward:' It's the day you go away, and never come back. *'SpongeBob:' But Squidward, if I do that, then how am I going to help you get your house ready for the big TV show? *'Squidward:' How'd you know about that? *'SpongeBob:' I was spying on you. *'Squidward:' Do you want me to get the cops down here again? Because... at the time again, then sighs All right, fine. But one slip up, and you are out of here. Comprendo? is behind him *'SpongeBob:' Mucho comprendo, Señor Habanero! to later *'Squidward:' All right, first of all I'm going to give you something so simple, that a person without a brain could even get it done right. *'SpongeBob:' Well that's good, because I lent my brain to Patrick for the weekend. *'Squidward:' Really? *'SpongeBob:' No, not really... He traded me these 2 chocolate bars for it. *'Squidward:' I don't care! Just use this paint to cover up that faded spot on the wall right there. Don't touch anything else! *'SpongeBob:' Okay. picks up the brush, then throws it away and absorbs the paint, then splatters the paint around *'Squidward:' SpongeBob, what was that noise? screams Skin me alive and drench me in boiling oil! What have you done to my living room? I told you just to paint the faded spot. *'SpongeBob:' Well, it all looked kinda faded. hisses, then looks at the clock again *'Squidward:' Never mind! Maybe it won't show up on camera. Here, help me move this sofa. *'SpongeBob:' You got it, Squiddy. Where are we moving her to? *'Squidward:' Hang on, I'm trying to get the grip on the thing. Now don't move it until I say... moves it on his foot OW! Okay, it's on my foot. Now don't... moves it again OW! *'SpongeBob:' Okay. it again, ripping off Squidward's toenail *'Squidward:' OW! SpongeBob, I told you not to move it until I say... drops it on his foot OW! Why do you keep moving it? *'SpongeBob:' Cause you keep saying OW! screams, and lifts it up *'Squidward:' I don't need you, I can move it myself. on toenail, and trips *'SpongeBob:' Wow Squidward, you're so strong! is a crash And you split your sofa in half! It'll be really easy to move now. rings *'Squidward:' Oh no, they're already here! Go get a vacuum and clean up all the sofa bits. I've gotta run upstairs and dress my wound! *'SpongeBob:' Roger! on screen with a vacuum Okay, Squidward, found the vacuum! Squidward? Well, I'll just vacuum for him.vacuuming Hmm, Squidward's house is really messy. I'm going to need some extra power. to flip the switch, and the switch breaks. The vacuum goes haywire, and vacuums up a rug, a plant, a sculpture of Squidward, then the sofa, then the book case, then everything else *'Squidward:' Okay, SpongeBob, I finished... What the? in Squidward's house was in the vacuum, which looks as if it's about to explode *'SpongeBob:' Don't worry, Squidward! I'll turn it off. to turn it off, but gets sucked in *'Squidward:' Come out of there. rings again Uh, hang on please. to push the bag, and the door bell rings again Please, just one more minute Nick! opens, and it' was Patrick *'Patrick:' Who's Nick? to the bathroom ''Sorry Squidward I couldn't wait any longer, I've gotta use your toilet. No questions! Thanks. ''door. You hear him groan, then the toilet flushes, then he comes out Phew! I wouldn't go in there for a couple days. Or weeks. the house. Squidward's toilet comes out of his bathroom groaning *'Toilet:' Please, please, somebody put me out of my misery! into Squidward's hands, coughing Have mercy on my soul...! as the toilet dies, then Patrick opens the door again *'Patrick:' Oh, hey Squidward, if you see SpongeBob, can you give him his brain back? I was borrowing it for the weekend. I'll just set it here. his brain on the floor See ya! away, and the vacuum then sucks it up. SpongeBob was eating the chocolate bar *'SpongeBob:' Thank you Patrick! vacuum says that it's on full capacity *'Squidward:' Oh no! house explodes. Scene then cuts to the House Fancy background, then to Nick *'Nick:' Hello, and welcome back to House Fancy. We're arriving at the home of Mr. Squidward Tentacles, who claims his house is far more fancier than that of Squilliam Fancyson. Let's take a look. are shocked because of Squidward's house Well I, I, I, Well I don't know how to say this... *'Squilliam:' Go ahead, say it. *'Nick:' Squidward Tentacles, you seem to have ushered in an entire new era in House Fancyness! *'Squilliam:' Huh? *'Squidward:' I have-... I have? *'Nick:' What you have done here hearkens back to the illustrious post-primitive movement popularized by famous designer Saul Limpkins. Say, was he a big inspiration for you? *'Squidward:' Why, yes. I've studied him for... years! gulps *'Nick:' I would like to announce, that Squidward's house will be featured in an hour long, commercial free House Fancy special, and Squidward will be crowned House Fancy prince, of the year! In honor which, was originally to be bestowed on Squilliam, but now isn't. falls *'Squidward:' Yay! starts crying *'SpongeBob:' Oh, don't worry Squilliam, I might be able to get Squidward to help redecorate your house. He is a personal friend of mine. You know success hasn't gone to his head? He is still the same old great guy, he has not changed. starts crying Gallery HouseFancy.jpg HouseFancy1.jpg HouseFancy2.png HouseFancy4.jpg HouseFancy5.jpg HouseFancy6.jpg HouseFancy7.jpg HouseFancy8.jpg HouseFancy9.jpg HouseFancy10.jpg HouseFancy11.png HouseFancy12.jpg HouseFancy13.jpg HouseFancy14.jpg Category:Season 6 episodes Category:Episodes Category:SpongeBob SquarePants episodes Category:2008 television episodes Category:2000s television episodes Category:Films, TV Shows And Wildlife Wiki